The King's Pet
by Sprinxmoonstar
Summary: Loki never grew up on Asgard, he grew up in his homeland, Jotunheim. For years the wars between the two races raged on but now that Asgard has seen it's defeat, its end, Thor is for Loki/Loptr's to command. And Thor will follow through with them. Warning: Slash, Rape, Abuse, Slavery.


**Rated M for: Rape, Abuse, Slavery**

**Author's Note:**_ If anyone doesn't know, Loptr is what Loki's original birth name was._

**Summary:** Loki never grew up on Asgard, he grew up in his homeland, Jotunheim. For years the wars between the two races raged on but now that Asgard has seen it's defeat, its end, Thor is for Loki/Loptr's to command. And Thor will follow through with them. Warning: Slash, Rape, Abuse, Slavery_  
_

* * *

It had only been a week since the war had finally come to an end. To be honest, the young prince couldn't believe what had happened, it happened all so quickly. He was at home comfortable in his silk sheets and now he was stuck in this wasteland, this barren wasteland. Chills coursed through his spine like electric shocks as his eyes glanced up at the night's sky, snow falling and hitting his tired expression. Time of war always left an unsettling and empty deserted feeling. That was one thing that Thor had little experience with, seeing a vacant battleground, to him it was almost uncanny.

Thor could feel the large guard tugging the heavy metal chain that was bound around his neck, and two golden cuffs around his wrists. He shivered as he had slid his hands under his armpits trying to warm the tips of his fingers. The cool metal chain and loincloth was all that gave him any sort of comfort. He felt a rough jerk to the chain as he had fell to his knees landing in the snow. He glanced upwards for a moment, he could feel the snow falling and then fading as it melted into his hair His teeth were chattering as he was tossed forward, now kneeling before a tall Jotun with jet black hair and ruby red hues. The Frost King.  
Shakily and slowly the Asgardian stood to his feet feeling the cloth drop between his thighs before he shivered again from the cold. The war had come to this and now he stood before the other vulnerable. By the gods he was a prince and now he was what now? Just a king's pet.

"Do you know why you are here?" came the soothing voice, it was not what Thor had expected to hear, most Jotun inflections seemed to be gruff, brutish and menacing. Thor felt a little bit calmer once he heard the cool inflection but still his eyes were wary and Loptr knew that . You are far more beautiful then the rest of your Asgard brethren... It is a compliment." His cold fingers drifted under others jugular, admiring the beautiful specimen he was granted by his father "...Do you know why you are here?"

"Do not touch me..." he snapped to the other as he turned his face away with a bit of disgust at the other's freezing touch. There was no point in fighting this. He was just exhausted due to the struggling he had done initially, but now he had realized his fate. His fate to become this king's pet. "I am here because my father surrendered." he said, sea blue eyes boring into red ones. Loptr grinned at the signs of fighting, but didn't punish him for it. No, he wanted to take good care of this one. Something about him made the king feel..different. It was an emotion that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"What do you wish for me to do _sir,_" Thor asked with a slight snarl. The prince was definitely a fighter, one of the soldiers who had nearly killed Laufey himself. He shook his head lightly in frustration "I wish to go home," he said with another shiver as he glanced up at the icicles that lined the entrance of the cave.

"I care not what you wish." As Loptr stood up he wrapped his emerald green cloak around his own thinner body, turning to look back inside of his icy cavern, then back at Thor "...Tell me, Son of Odin. What is your name?"

He felt the cloak around his shoulders and felt a bit of surprise. he eyed over the other for a few moments as he stare blankly past him as he let out a sigh "My name?" he asked "Thor, my name is Thor, Odin's so-"

"Odin's Son, I know" he snapped before his voice changed back to it's cool collected tone. "Thor? ...Hm. What a brutish name. I suppose it will have to do, though." Thor recoiled slightly in surprise as Loptr had pulled at the small clasp that held his cloak in place taking it off exposing the King's pectorals and toned abs. He had taken the veil and enveloped Thor in it. Loptr's azure flesh was now completely bare since Thor was now given his cloak to stay warm, but hardly seemed phased by the weather. "Those bracelets you wear, Thor, are what keep you loyal to me. I can see where you are at all times, I can feel your emotions, I can even sense your inner feelings. Attempting to escape me in this barren wasteland would prove worthless and tedious. Do I make myself clear?"

Thor blinked lightly as he glared at the other, burning hatred filling his heart as he eyed over the other his nose wrinkling with loathing and disgust as he watched the other. Turning his back to the other quickly pacing growling deeply in his throat for a brief moment before he turned back to look at Loptr He felt so violated and raped by the other that he was considering an ultimatum of suicide, it would be a lot easier than to be humiliated by this horned beast.

"Crystal" he grunted out

"Good," He said curtly, cupping a hand on his cheek "You are such an obedient boy for so much anger and rebellion in your heart. I suppose that means your smart as well." Loptr grinned, pointing behind him to the thick icicles "In there is your new home. And my bed chamber where you will be living."

Thor glanced at Loptr and then the cave wincing slightly. It was dark and he couldn't see anything but pitch black. Even with the cloak on he was shivering as he eyed the other. As he heard him speak his instant thought was to tell Loptr to shut up. To lash out at him. Thor wasn't the brightest of men and he knew that, however he did know that this could be life or death for him, and he'd rather die at his own hand over serving a Frost Giant any day.

"Looks. Lovely." he ground out through gritted teeth. "However _Sir,_ I would _much _prefer to not share bed chambers with you."

"But of course you will anyway." Loki purred gently, pulling his long hair over one of his shoulders while his hand rested on Thor's bicep "How else do you plan on bearing all of my children? Keep in mind I want quite a few. Perhaps ten? No...Twelve maybe."

Thor eyed over the other with disgust as he clenched his fist. As the Loptr touched him he flinched withdrawing his hand away "Do not touch me again" he said firmly as he watched over the other "I will bare no kin of yours" he said angrily.

Loki chuckled, grabbing a fistful of his hair and yanking him close to his face "What right have you to deny me? You are nothing more then a barren of flesh for me. Understand? I will touch you whenever and however I please. Though, if you behave, I will reward you."

He bit at his bottom lip as he felt the other tug him close, his head burning as he could feel his hair being pulled at. In spite of his head aching and his hatred he smiled slightly with amusement before barking with laughter. It was the first bit of any positive emotion that Loptr had seen on the Asgardian's face.

"Reward me?" came the almost sarcastic reply before he began snorting with laughter again. That was ridiculous what sort of reward could this Frost Giant have in store for him.

"Yes. The less hassle you inflict on me, the less I will give you pain. I will reward you handsomely...I assure you you will find one to be as kind. You are lucky to be in the hands of such a kind man, I could sell you to a brothel for a hefty price." Even watching Thor struggle under him made his skin tingle with anticipation. Breaking him was something he was certainly looking forward too.

Thor snarled slightly at the other as the thought crossed his mind to spit in the .other's face however he thought better of it. What would become of him if he did something to the other? It was something That Thor didn't want to find out

Loptr grinned at Thor's facial expression, know what he was thinking of doing before licking his lips and pointing inside the cavern "Now...get inside. Lest I use force."

"Yes sir..." He shook his head as he walked towards the inside shaking his head angrily as he was still wearing Loptr's emerald green cloak murmuring curses under his breath.

The King of the Frost Giants kept on his mischievous grin as he trailed behind the prince, he had big plans for Thor. Plans Thor wasn't even aware of, plans that he couldn't even fathom.

"Now...sit down on the bed." Loptr ordered delicately.

Inside of the chamber was a bright green king sized bed, with emerald sheets and bright green pillows. He had a rug to spare Thor's feet from too much damage from the ice and even had a small pile of books beside his bed.

Thor huffed lightly as he looked down at his feet for a few moments before sitting on the bed with a heavy glare to the other. The room was much too green for his taste. The man most definitely wasn't happy and wasn't going to be an easy task for Loki, no, no, no. He was going to be difficult as he could even if it meant a punishment from the other.

Loki crawled behind Thor, running his cold fingers along his shoulders, then sides, then his built thighs. His lips hovered over his bare neck before planting a single kiss on his skin "...You are so sweet..but no virgin. At least not to women. We should find out soon for men...shall we not?"

He snarled a little bit "We shall not" he said firmly as he jerked his shoulder and body forward not wanting to touch the other. The fact of the matter was he was definitely a virgin in that regard. Those icy lips on his skin made him sick "Do not touch me." he said again firmly for what seemed to be the hundredth time. However he did begin to contemplate what he was going to do, how he was going to get this stranger to leave him alone.

"Ah ah ah...What did I say about not obeying me?" he waved a hand over the bracelet on Thor that sent a sharp static shock up and down his body "Do not make me punish you. It can get a lot worse then that."

He sneered and jumped as he felt that small electric shock course through his body "Ngh" he said closing his eyes in pain as he shot the other a sideways glance "I'd rather deal a punishment than mate with you"

The frost giant chuckled, shifting and crawling over the male and gliding his tongue along the others neck "I am warning you...you would do well to obey me. I would hate to be forceful with your first time."

"I am not going to spend my first time with a Frost Giant who his keeping me as his captive." he snarled as he jerked his head away again from the other his lips drawn into a heavy scowl.

Loki yanked a fistful of forward so Thor's face pressed into the mattress, moving his hips forward so he rested against the others backside "It will be one you will never forget...I assure you."

Thor felt his body being forced downwards as he was positioned face down into the mattress. "I hope you burn in hell" he ground out furiously his body tensing as he attempted to lay his hips down, but Loki was so grounded into him it was difficult.

Loptr used his free hand to undo his tight leather pants, now grinding his bulge into the captive's backside.

"Oh, do you? I am too offended.." He mocked, kissing and licking his perfect throat.

Thor let out a loud grunt as he had bucked his hips back into the other trying to throw him off like a bull trying to get a man off of his back. "You will come to...regret this" he ground out as he felt the other grind into his bare bottom, the loincloth draping between his thighs, exposing him.

Misinterpreting Thor's thrust back as a sign of caving in, he grinned and decided to issue his very first 'reward'. The King reached his cold fingers in to pluck the others nipples, rolling his tongue over a the very beginning of his spine "Will I now..? I believe you will very soon change your mind."

He shook his head lightly. Perhaps if he just...lay here and take it the man would grow uninterested. Thor would give him a falsified sense of obediance. "Mmm..." he said softly as he felt the other rubbing over his nipples making him shiver slightly unexpectedly.

Thor was gently rolled over onto his back, as Loptr was wanting to watch his face the entire time. Now he ran his fingers down the gods sides, gliding his cold tongue up the others bare flesh ad rolled them over his nipples, gently lifting his thighs to spread his legs apart. The younger's erect member pressed against the entrance, but didn't enter. Not yet.

Thor felt the other roll him onto his back as he had tilted his head away from him feeling the other spread his legs apart. Thor was partially erect now but that was only due to the flicking and teasing of his nipples. "Hurry up." he said quietly, not sure if he was acting to get Loptr to finish with him, or if he actually really wanted this.

"I will taste you as long as I please.." Now his fingers drifted lower, his right hand gripping the member while the other hand rubbed his cold fingers along his perked entrance "mmm.." He used his teeth to pinch the soft pink flesh, letting his lips move up to his shoulders and neck so he could gently nip at the skin.

Thor let out a grunt as Loptr reached down rubbing over his cock as he tilted his head back holding a hand to his mouth "Do not take me" he whined behind his hand. He watched the other feeling the finger running along his entrance. "I do not...want..." he gritted out

"Your noises are music to my ears.." Loptr purred into the others ear, rubbing his entrance with those cold fingers "mmm..."" His tip rubbed harder against him, now sliding it up so his member was rubbing up against Thor's "What I prize I have been given..and with such a sensitive body."

He snarled a little bit as he flinched at the other's fingers "Stop." Thor hissed as he felt the cock rubbing against his own. "Do not take this of me" he ground out with narrowed eyes. Dear the gods this man would regret this, he would, Thor promised himself that much... "I am no prize of yours" he spat.

Loptr chuckled, licking his lips as he bucked a bit harder against him, their lengths grinding into each other's. "I will take what i want from my property...it matters to me not." His fingertips began to prod and poke until it finally slide deep inside. Because of its cool temperature, Thor could easily feel it enter and rub on his walls.

He whined loudly as he arched his back trying to pull away from that length as he whined and closed his eyes tightly "Stop this at once..." he whined as he felt his body go limp. He tried to relax, tried to get used to this disgusting feeling.

"Mmmm.." He wasted no time in thrusting the digit in hard and deep, rubbing against the walls nice and easy. Right before his free hand reached over to his bedside table to grab a small vile. He gently pulled out his finger and drizzled the liquid all over it "This lubrication should help..." Though he sounded sure, something about his smile was just...off about it.

He looked over the other for a few moments as he tried to pull away from those fingers closing again tightly not wanting Loki's digits back inside of him. "I suppose so..." he grunted outright as he clenched the sheets nervously his cheeks red with fever and a bit of anticipation]

Loptr watched the body twitch under him, his grin curling at the very edges. Though he said it was 'lubrication' it was actually a potion he was dripping on his digits. The potion would make his skin unbearably sensitive wherever he placed it. And as he pressed his fingers into the perked entrance, spreading the sensitizing liquid all over his walls and hole.

Thor whimpered as the cool liquid spread all over him and inside of him, giving him a false sense of warming as he arched his hips slightly into that hand letting out a soft "Ah..." from his lips as he closed his eyes. Damn this...why did it feel so nice when Loptr played with his tight body, this wasn't supposed to be pleasant for him, or so he thought. He blushed a little bit as he watched his captor closing his eyes

"It feels odd..." he admitted.

"Does it?" the Jotun cooed, leaning in to kiss and lick his navel. Two digits went in deeper, rubbing on his inside while thrusting in and out a bit faster "You feel so hot and tight...the perfect orifice, the perfect hole"

He felt the kissing and licking over his navel and shivered "Is that my purpose on this planet?" he asked wryly. "To be the whore of a king?" he asked bitterly but he couldn't help but let out a loud moan at the feeling of those fingers sliding inside of him and toying with him "Ngh..." he groaned out closing his eyes

The giant watched him before pulling back and unsheathing his member, gently pressing it to his entrance. If Thor was struggling like this under him with just fingers...he couldn't imagine how it would be if he slid it in "No, boy...Did they not tell you..?" He started to push passed Thor's ring of muscle "You are going to be mine...all mine."

He frowned slightly as he watched over the other as he hissed out to the other as that cock slid past his walls making him claw out at the sheets whining and whimpering at the thickness that filled him "Ah...!" he groaned out his legs shaking slightly "I was told I was to become one of your many...play things" he grunted

"They are not me" He purred, pressing in deeper and harder to his tight entrance. Seeing his legs spread made the young king grin, sliding in as deep as possible. He was going to make Thor _tremble_ by the end of this.

He grunted loudly as he looked up at the prince whining loudly as he bit at his bottom lip. He closed his eyes lightly as he felt his toes curl with anticipation "Hurry up and be done with me..." he grunted out before getting a wave of pleasure.

The giant drummed his fingers over the others hips, making sure he was nice and deep before digging his nails into the hips and beginning to thrust. The pace was fairly quick right from the start, watching the now very sensitive god writhe beneath him.

He twitched and whimpered under his weight feeling the other start off at a quick pace making him whine and wriggle under him. "F-feels good..." he whispered out to him, beginning to give in as he arched his form into the other's wanting more of Loki inside of him

Loptr hummed as his cock thrived in and out of the tight entrance, the potion now rubbing deep into his walls. The giant spread his cheeks apart so his muscle could slide in all the way to his sack, every thrust in becoming so quick it was starting to make the bed rock.

As the other spread his legs further apart Thor could feel that thickness pushing deeper inside of him as he closed his eyes arching his back letting out a low moan of pleasure watching over his owner before clasping a hand to his own mouth trying to silence his moans. Gods it felt so good and already he was so close to reaching climax. What was this lubricant doing to him? He couldn't get enough of the younger royalty.

Loptr grabbed his wrist and pinned it down on the bed, licking up the crane of his neck before trailing off to his ear and giving it a little bite "Na ah...I want to hear you.." Finally his member swiveled to the side and slammed right into a ball of nerves "Oh...whats this?" Loki cocked his hips back and began to go even _harder_ now, aiming right for those nerves.

He let out a fierce moan as his hand was torn away from his mouth moaning out into his ear as he had used his other hand to reach up and grab a handful of Loki's hair."Ah...there..." he muttered softly his cock throbbing anxiously "There..." he whined again feeling those hips digging into him.

Loptr's hand wrapped around his cock, now pumping it in rhythm with his fierce thrusts that slammed into his backside. Thor looked so amazing like this...never had an Asgardian caught his attention like this before. It was simply intoxicating.

Without warning Thor had felt himself reach his release groaning loudly as he felt the other slamming into his sweet spot again and again. "Ngh!' He cried out to him "Fuck..." he cried arching his hips again, toes curling slightly as he reached his pique.

Despite Thor's orgasm..Loptr didn't stop. The pounding was relentless, his eyes focused on that face of pure bliss as he rocked in and out of the tight entrance. Loptr didn't just want to achieve orgasm, he wanted to make the god _scream _in ecstasy for his touch.

If Thors body experienced sheer bliss the first time, there was no doubt it would crave more.

He groaned again as he could feel himself brinking another orgasm. Why had this never happened before? Perhaps it was because he had never been touched this way before. He whined again as he clawed at the sheet with his somewhat free hand.

"I...ah..." he whined softly as he had thrown his head back letting out another cry. Why was it feeling so damn good?

Loki grabbed Thor's thigh and hauled it over his shoulder, leaning in so he could literally fuck the god right into his mattress. His hand, despite being soaked in fluid, never stopped pumping his twitching, throbbing muscle "Mmm...you feel amazing...Scream louder for me"

"You are so beautiful.." Loptr whispered in his ear, sitting up and pulling Thor with him so his back was pressed against Loptr's stomach, his merciless pounding still not even skipping a beat "I must see it one more time...that orgasmic face of yours.." The gods hands forced is legs spread wide open, teeth latching onto his throat.

"I...sir...I ca-cannot" he said softly as he knew it would take some time to work up to an orgasm again for the second time. His body felt so raw he was unsure if he could even carry on anymore as he slumped forward whimpering into the pillow his brow sweaty. As the other bit into him he hissed into the pillow his nails clawing at the sheets again

Thor's insides felt so heated and tight, the Jotun couldn't get enough of it. And his own orgasm couldn't wait too much longer. Impatient Loki grabbed more of the potion and this time rubbed it along the inside of his right palm before letting go of one leg to grab his lovers cock and lather the hyper sensitive liquid all over.

He felt the lubricant glide all over his cock making him shiver visibly under him "I c-c-can't cum again" he said with a blush before he realized he was all too close to a third. He whined loudly as he arched his back into the other's stomach pushing his hips back into the other's wanting more of him "Mmm...please...I'm going to...again" he said

Loptr started to huff and pant over the god, biting his lip as a small blush burned his cheeks. He was undoubtedly close to his orgasm now, especially with his entrance clamping down so hard. After only a couple of more thrusts he gave a few quick pounds and finally came, his orgasm coating the gods insides.

Thor watched him carefully, his length aching as he let out a loud grunt and another scream feeling himself cum onto Loki's hand for a third time as he grunted and whined biting at his bottom lip "Gods.." he muttered falling limp onto the bed whining to himself

Loptr groaned as he felt his new pet cum, panting against the other's strong form as he leaned in and let his sweaty body collapse with Thor's, still inside of the Asgardian.

"Sleep now my dear pet, sleep now." Loptr had whispered out as Thor's eyes had began to flutter before he fell into a deep sleep, completely exposed to him now as he slumbered.

* * *

**Read and Review**

**Author's Note: **Sorry I kinda cut it short but I'm exhausted.


End file.
